The Memory that Ceased to Die
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Why does Nimeuh really hate Gaius besides the obvious ; read to find out what happened before the Great Purge to find out...


**I OWN NAILA(NI-AYE-LA) AND KIERA(KER-A) :)**

**The Memory that Never Ceased to Die-By PS**

Naila walked beside her older sister, her blue dress catching sparks of light and making her seem luminous.

She settled her gaze upon the people around the ballroom; making sure to ask her sister if she was unsure of who they were.

Suddenly, a man caught her attention, she nudged her nearly twin sister, "Nimeuh, who is that?"

Nimeuh's electric blue gaze settled on the man of whom her sister spoke.

She picked up a glass and filled it with wine using her extraordinary magic, "that, my dear sister, is Gaius, a young sorcerer."

Naila tilted her head to the side and let her burgundy eyes train away from this Gaius.

"What does he do?"

Nimeuh took a seat and gestured for her sister to do the same, "he's one of the one's that believes that magic shouldn't be used unless it is in a dire need. He doesn't trust his magic very well, or, so I've heard."

Naila's brow furrowed, "but, what is the use of magic and talent if you do not use it?"

Her sister shook her head and looked back at the topic of their conversation, "I know not. But, heed this, he is close to Uther Pendragon."Her younger sister followed her over the floor, "you mean that young knight that killed the old king?"

Nimeuh stopped and turned to her sister, "yes, that one. Naila, you must listen to the dragons words, they will help you."

Naila watched as her sister walked away to talk with another sorceress.

She then turned around and looked up and met the gaze of the warlock Gaius.

She looked away instantly and left the room entirely.

Naila stared at her sister as she mixed herbs together to create a new spell.

"Should I go and see…_her?"_

Nimeuh looked up from her practice, "if you see if fit to know your destiny again then yes."

The younger sister rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling which resembled the night sky, "when you went to ask her, what did she say to your destiny?"

Nimeuh stopped her mixing and looked out the window, "your destiny is your own."

Naila walked down the cavern easily, her hand glowing with lime green flames.

She pulled her green cloak tight around her slim figure and went on, trying to ignore the sounds that came from the end of the caves.

She finally reached the end of the rock labyrinth; taking a deep breath she said the words that would lead her to the other side…

She opened her eyes to see the Caves of Morreal', the birthplace of dragons.

She lowered her hood out of respect and created a Whoson flower to sway the magical beasts to let her pass, then, she forged on to the cavern where she really wanted to go…

Silence met her as she neared the cave carved from lava rock.

She narrowed her eyes and went in.

Diamonds and other precious jewels glinted on the walls as she swept past. Each in turn caught her eye, and each in turn was meant to test her.

She reached the end of the passage. She passed the test.

She held her breath as a huge sapphire wing came into view.

Shar'en was one of the oldest dragons on earth.

She was mate to the Great Dragon, and holder of some of the greatest destinies.

Naila bowed her head to the dragon, "great Shar'en, I have come to hear my destiny."

The dragon's melodious voice filled the cavern, "and if you do not like the outcome?"

Naila looked up into the seer's sapphire colored eyes, "if I do not like the destiny in which you have foretold I shall not come after you, nor harm any of your kind."

Shar'en nodded her head, "you are true of heart young Naila; you offered a token to the dragons before coming to see me, then you passed my test of greed. I shall tell you of your future."

The dragon cleared her throat, then blew a breath of blue flame around the two.

"In the next few years peril and death will sweep across the land. Magic will be scarce, and you will have a choice. Your own life, or the one of which you love. Either way you will go away in guilt, horror, and feeling betrayed."

Naila stared at the dragon, "but why would my sister do such a thing to me? She would never betray me!"

The dragon grinned toothily and stared down at her, "who ever said that it was your sister?"

Naila looked at her confused…

"Another party Nimeuh?"

Her sister sorted through her dresses, "yes, but this time it's at Rinold's, so we have to go to see what's happening; gossips so good you know!"

Naila sighed and leaned back against her sister's bed.

"What are you wearing?"

Nimeuh held up a dress, "this."

Naila sat up fluidly and looked at her sister, "that?"

Her sister nodded, a smirk playing at her lips…

Naila felt strange standing next to her sister.

She was in her usual cool color costume, but, of course, the dress was different than usual. Sky blue with gold it hung onto her shoulders and trailed down her figure loosely.

Her sister, of course, looked much better than she did.

She wore a new dress this evening, her usual warm colored dress, but tonight it was risqué. A red dress that hugged her figure tightly and that looked torn at the bottom, showing of her legs and high heeled shoes.

"Smile sister, we'll be the envy of every woman there."

Naila pasted a smile on for her sister's sake then followed her inside of the stone house.

Everyone, especially the men, stared as they entered.

Rinold, the host of the evening, came up to them, "ah, the sorceress sisters. Your fame, and beauty is known throughout the realm."

Nimeuh gave him a disgusted smile, "thank you for inviting us Rinold, we're deeply honored."

Rinold bowed them on and Naila was led away by her sister.

"He's insufferable!"

Naila nodded sympathetically and watched as her sister drifted away from her.

She sighed sadly and tried her best to mingle, but, no matter how hard she tried she seemed to make it worse.

Finally, she opted to go outside and breathe in the cool night air.

Who was she fooling, this was her sister's kind of place; getting attention, gossiping with friends, and drinking with handsome men.

Naila sighed again to herself and leaned against a large pillar that reminded her of a strangely shaped shrub.

She looked up at the night sky and imagined herself among the stars in the heavens, what magic she would teach them!

She was brought out of her dreaming by a polite cough.

Naila snapped her head up to see the man, the young sorcerer, Gaius.

She sucked in a deep breath as her eyes met his.

He looked away quickly, and coughed again and looked down at the ground, "are you using the other side of that pillar?"

It took Naila a moment before she realized what he had asked, "oh, no, no one's using it."

He nodded at her and went to lean on the other side.

Naila gulped and tried to ignore the fact that she could hear his gentle breathing.

She couldn't take it, "what were you doing at Iola's party the other night?"

He was quiet for a moment, "I was invited."

Naila pushed herself of the stone column and looked at the blonde haired man, "sorry. I shouldn't have said anything!"

She quickly walked away, but stopped when he called out to her, "wait, if you're going to be so rude at least let me know your name so that I can talk meanly about you!"

She heard the smile in his voice, and turned slowly, "It's Naila."

There was a smile playing at his lips, "Nice to meet you Naila, I'm Gaius."

She smiled softly at him, "I know."

And with that she walked away swiftly, her dress flowing around her in the breeze.

The next few days were quiet at the "sorceress sister's" manor.

The stone walls were cold, and the only sunlight came from Naila's room.

She had been there since early morning, to engrossed in her own thoughts to come out and eat anything.

Nimueh noticed nothing of her sister's strange behavior as she was locked up in her own room practicing magic of the darkest kinds.

Naila's head was filled with thoughts of the sorcerer boy. Gaius.

She sighed to herself as his blue eyes crept into her imagination and allowed her to become a strangely acting person…

"Are we going to a party any time soon?"

Nimueh looked up at her sister from her position on the floor, "no. Why?"

Naila glanced down at the book in her hands quickly, "no reason, I was just wondered if I had to waste any more magic on dresses anytime soon."

Nimueh mixed her brew thoughtfully, "no…wait, there is that dinner picnic on Friday, but Rinold will be there showing off his 'extraordinary' firework talents."

Naila perked up, "who all will be there?"

Nimueh shrugged carelessly, "who knows. The usuals I suppose, and perhaps a few new ones; maybe there will be younger sorcerers there!"

Naila held the book close to her chest, "maybe…"

Naila took extra care in braiding her hair and choosing her dress that night of the picnic.

Nimueh, as usual, wore a gorgeous red dress that reminded Naila of a strawberry.

"You look nice tonight," Nimueh said, eyeing her sister with a suspicious air about her.

Naila shrugged, grabbing her newest navy blue cloak, "no different than any other night I think."

Nimueh scoffed quietly but grinned at her sister and led the way to the field in which their late night meal would be in…

Naila looked around with wide eyes, but she saw no sign of Gaius anywhere.

Nimueh sat next to her sister, lightly sloshing two glasses of champagne, "are you looking for someone in particular?"

Naila whipped her head around to look at her sister, "w-what? No! Why would you think that?"

Nimueh looked at her sister with those electric blue eyes of hers, "well, you're dressed up more than usual, you look around constantly with a dismal and desperate look on your face, and you asked if we could go to this picnic. You hate social gatherings like this!"

Naila glanced down at her full glass, "I-I-I don't know what to say to you."

Nimueh shook her head slightly, "don't. Don't say anything, not until you're ready to."

And with that she walked away.

Naila watched her sister with a heavy heart, and then, deciding that she would not be missed, she got up and walked away onto the woods.

Naila wandered through the woods inhaling the earthy air.

She stopped suddenly when she heard a twig snap.

"I thought I might find you here."

Naila turned to see a man leaning against a tree. She just made out the blonde hair in the weak moonlight.

She glared at the figure, "you again!"

Gaius laughed, "yes, it's me again."

Naila rolled her eyes, "well, have a good time at the picnic, good-bye."

She walked away swiftly but the warlock ran over to keep up with her, "hang on, I just met you, and you seem like you already know that you hate me!"

Naila didn't like the smile in his voice, "well, first impressions are often the ones that make the most affect."

Gaius laughed, "so I've heard, look, you seem mad, can I help in any way?"

Naila stopped and Gaius nearly ran into her, she turned around and stared at him evilly, "sure! Leave me alone now!"

She stormed off and Gaius called after her, "alright then, I'll see you soon!"

Naila sulked in her room, casting bitter enchantments that helped to keep her company; and having servants bring her meals.

Nimueh, on the other hand, was practicing her magic daily.

Naila and her sister were not on speaking terms.

Neither really knew why, but it would be the victory of one and the defeat of the other if one or the other gave in.

So, they simply didn't speak.

Naila knocked quietly on her sister's door.

"Come in," Nimueh's voice called.

Naila opened the door and looked at her sister whom was brushing her hair.

"Nimueh, look, I'm sorry that we had that argument the other night, I just…I just have some things I need to deal with right now."

Nimueh turned around, "Naila, we all have things we need to deal with, but, if you ever need help, I'm here."

Naila smiled at her sister, who smiled back in turn, "thank you Nimueh."

Naila watched the dancers as they twirled around the party-goers."Great party isn't it?"

Naila turned and saw Gaius the sorcerer leaning against the wall behind her.

She frowned at him, crossing her arms, "don't you have anything better to do than to stalk me?"

He chuckled, "no, not really. Though, your sister looks lovely tonight."

Naila turned her head slightly to where her sister stood laughing with a seer. Her peach colored dress caught the candlelight and turned into sunlight.

"Yes, she does look very pretty."

She turned back around to see Gaius looking at her, she frowned, "what?"

He shrugged, "you just look prettier is all."

Naila flushed slightly, trying to turn her head away.

She wore a green dress tonight; it swished about her legs, and molded tightly to her arms, "well, thank you, I suppose."

Gaius smiled at her, "would you like to dance?"

Naila bit her lip and watched as other pairs, her sister included, treaded the floor gracefully, "um, I'm not the best dancer."

The sorcerer currently next to her smiled good-naturedly, "well, neither am I, it will be a good learning experience for us both!"

And with that he tugged her to the floor and swung her around, laughing as she tripped over her own feet, and wincing as she glared at him.

After dancing for a good hour they retired to the gardens where Naila led the way, smelling the flowers along the paths.

"What is your main focus on in your magic?"

Gaius bent to smell a rose, "well. I'm exceptionally well with healing abilities."

Naila looked up at him, "really?"

He nodded his head, smiling, "yes. My parents taught me some, then, I went and learned the rest on my own."

Naila turned back to her current gardenia, "ah, I see. I myself learned most of my magic from my parents before they died."

Gaius leaned his head to the side, "oh? Who were they precisely?"

Naila stopped walking and stopped her hand from picking the flower, "Wesly and Carina of Lionsdale."

Gaius stopped beside her, "I'm afraid I don't recall that name. what were they specialists of?"

Naila smiled bitterly, "pain."

Naila walked home, sick of feeling like an idiot.

She suddenly stopped, _Naila._

She smiled at the voice in her head, _where are you?_

_In the Griffen woods, come see me._

Naila put up her cloak's hood, _alright._

Naila smirked to herself as she walked through Griffen woods.

The place was wide and winding; the trees seemed alive, and the air was thick with fog, but Naila carried on.

She saw a light just ahead and made her green fire split into two parts, sending one part up ahead to the glow she continued on at an unhurried pace.

She stopped when she came to the fire and saw no people there, "hello?"

"Hello Naila."

Naila turned around swiftly and felt a grin creep onto her face as she gazed at the figure leaning against a close by tree.

"Kiera!"

"Naila! It's so good to see you!"

Naila pulled out of a hug to look at the girl in front of her. Dirty blonde hair fell over evergreen eyes and down dirty cheeks. A navy blue cloak was placed over a leather outfit adorned with knives. The only thing that seemed off about her were the blue markings that covered her skin.

Naila smiled at her friend, "how have you been?"

Kiera smirked, "you know, learning magic, stealing stuff, the usual."

Naila looked down at her friend disapprovingly, but ruined it by smiling, "it's ridiculously good to see you!"

Kiera sat down on a fallen log, "likewise, how's your sister?"

Naila sat across from her, conjuring up a throne made of pine and oak.

"She's the same as ever, more beautiful even."

Kiera stirred a pot of stew that rested above the fire, "she always was pretty. Lucky her."

Naila nodded her head, "what are you doing here anyway?"

Her friend shrugged, "I just wanted to get away from the herd. Always was the black sheep anyway."

Naila patted her friend's hand, "that's why we're such good friends."

Kiera smiled roguishly, "yeah, we're exactly alike you know, strange."

Naila scoffed, "I think I'm a bit smarter than you are."

Kiera jumped up, "hey, it's not my fault I'm blonde!"

And the evening went on like that, laughing and reminiscing…

Naila woke in the morning to find herself in her soft bed, a bit surprising actually, considering that she'd fallen asleep in the woods.

"Well, it's about time."

Naila turned her head slowly to see her sister sitting by the window reading the book that her mother had given her.

Nimeuh flipped a page in the book, "you know, the book that father gave me is much darker than this. I wonder why…"

Naila pulled the covers up over her head, she cried out when they were thrust back down, allowing the cold to creep in.

"No, you must get up, we're expecting guests."

Naila sat up groggily, "who?"

Nimeuh was already busy shuffling through her sister's clothes, "that sorcerer boy, hm, what's his name…?"

"Gaius," Naila put in, getting up and moving to the basin to wash her face.

"Yes, that one, bringing some friends I think too. We're going to learn some of the healing arts; so get ready!"

Naila moaned as her sister threw a dress at her.

Gaius had brought along another friend, hoping that it would preoccupy the older sister so that he could talk to Naila.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He was enchanted by the simple things she did: the way she flipped her hair out of her eyes, the way her mouth twitched into a smile when her sister laughed, and the way her eyes drew him in just by glancing in his direction.

"Gaius, why am I here again?"

Gaius turned to Tristan, "because, you're a distraction. I want you to distract the one that opens the door while I work with the other one."

Tristan scratched his head, "is this really necessary? Can't we just invite them to a dinner or something, I mean, my sister would kill me if she knew where I was!"

Gaius scoffed, "please, Ygraine would never hurt her baby brother."

Tristan crossed his arms, "yeah, right…"

Naila opened up the door and tried not to sigh as Gaius smiled at her.

"Hello again Naila!"

Naila glared at him, "that's _Lady _Naila to you."

Gaius shrugged and entered the manor, not waiting to be invited in.

He looked around, "this is a nice place."

Naila shrugged, "it's home I suppose."

She turned to the other man, "and you may be?"

The boy flushed, "I'm Tristan milady. Tristan Du'Bou."

Naila smiled at him, "well, nice to meet you, I'm Naila, as you can already see. Please, come right this way."

Tristan followed closely behind her, enchanted; this was the one he would be paired with? Maybe staying wouldn't be so bad after all…

Naila showed them into the Main Hall, "we'll be practicing in here, my sister's getting the supplies."

Tristan melted as Naila smiled at him; Gaius watched as his friend swooned under the gaze of Naila, jealous.

After a little while of idle chatter Nimeuh came in, a basket of supplies in her arms.

Naila stood to help her, "Nimeuh, this is Gaius, as you already know, and this is Tristan Du'Bou, his friend."

Nimeuh looked at them, "pleasure to meet you, shall we get started?"

Tristan nodded his head and started to move to where Naila sat; he was pulled back by Gaius.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tristan looked at his friend confused, "what do you mean?"

Gaius glared, "_I'm_ the one that's going to be teaching Naila, not _you_!"

Tristan frowned, "you said I would take the one that opened the door, and that just happened to be her, so, oh well, that's your luck mate."

He then headed off to sit next to Naila.

Meanwhile, Nimeuh had heard the whole argument; she smiled to herself, this would be interesting…

"Then, you just mix in the yellow herb, now, that's called flaxseed, as you already know…"

Gaius watched on jealously as Tristan showed Naila how to mix the ingredients together to make a potion that would cure a cold.

"You like her."

Gaius turned around swiftly to look at Nimeuh, "excuse me?"

The older sister smiled, "you like Naila, I can see it in you're eyes. You're very obvious I hope you know."

Gaius pursed his lips, "I do not like your sister."

Nimeuh shrugged, "if you say so."

Gaius grumbled to himself for a moment then turned back to watching his friend and his crush…

"He likes you, you know."

Naila turned her head to look at Tristan.

His blue eyes were honest; she pursed her lips, "I do not like him."

Tristan shrugged, mixing in some purple weeds, "alright then, but, that has nothing to do with what I said."

Naila flushed and Tristan laughed, "look at them, you can tell that he isn't pleased that he was paired with her."

Naila glared at the boy next to her, "what is wrong with my sister?"

He shrugged one shoulder, "nothing, he just wanted to be paired with you is all."

Naila looked back at her sister and the sorcerer, "really?"

Tristan felt a grin tug at his lips, "yes. In fact, he nearly ripped my head off when he realized that I would be working with you."

Naila shrugged to herself and went back to mixing the brew, "well fine. Not that I really care…"

Tristan pretended not to see when she glanced back up at the other couple longingly.

Nimeuh patted off her table with a cloth, "well, it was lovely, thank you so much for coming over and helping us."

Gaius nodded, "it was my pleasure."

He bowed his head at each of the ladies, "Nimeuh…Naila."

Naila nodded back, not looking up.

Gaius felt a small tug of remorse in his stomach, but swiped it away and led his friend out of the manor…

Naila woke up in the night to a voice calling in her head, _Naila, come here to me…_

Naila's eyes widened as she recognized the voice and she hopped out of bed, pulling on a robe…

Shar'en lay in her cavern, looking swollen and sick.

Naila knelt by her side immediately, "oh no! What has happened? Do you require help, I know someone that-"

"Calm Naila. I am only expecting."

Naila's brow furrowed in confusion, "expecting what?"

The sapphire dragon pulled herself up, "an egg."

Naila's eyes widened, "oh. Oh!"

Shar'en nodded her head, "yes. The reason I summoned you here is because, I wanted you to know that destiny sees it fit to make you my egg's protector."

Naila's eyes widened dramatically, "me? A…guardian."

The dragon nodded, "you shall protect my egg from birth. You will see that it survives until adulthood."

Naila inhaled shakily, "yes. Yes! I'll protect you're egg!"

Shar'en nodded, "good. Now leave me in peace…"

And so she did…

"We have been summoned to the court of the Old Religion."

Naila turned to look at her sister, "when?"

Nimeuh leaned against the wall, "tomorrow night. We shall go to the Isle of the Blessed."

Naila took a shaky breath and nodded.

Everyone was in a flurry, all the magical beings were there.

This meeting was very important.

Rinold stood up on the alter stone, "my fellow sorcerers, we have come together for a meeting that is of great importance!"

Everyone looked around, eyes wide with fear.

The stout warlock continued, "we are being hunted as we speak!"

Gasps and chorus' of chatter surrounded the courtyard.

"Silence! The knight Uther Pendragon sees it fit to destroy magic, and to make us hide in fear of extinction!"

Naila looked at her sister; both were frightened.

"We must fight back," a witch in the back shouted, which brought on crows of acceptance.

Nimeuh shouted next, "yes! This is our land, we'll be happy to share it, but we'll not be run off of it!"

The crowd cheered.

Rinold bowed his head, "it is settled then. We will not attack unless they attack first."

Naila looked around as the crowd cheered, and she caught the eye of Gaius, whom was looking grave…

"Do you not think we should take the defense?"

Gaius turned around to see Naila standing there, her arms crossed to block out the cold.

He shrugged, "I think that you should do whatever you think is right."

She stepped closer, "you're speaking on _his _behalf to, aren't you?"

Gaius sighed, "what do you want me to say?"

She frowned at him, "nothing, not until you're ready to talk."

She started to storm away but Gaius quickly caught her arm, "I think that what he's doing has some justice to it."

Naila looked at him, her eyes wide, "what do you mean?"

Gaius ran a hand through his hair, "what if it's better this way? What if it's better that he wipe out the dark magic; then we could all be happy!"

Naila looked up at him, "Gaius, he's not just wiping out the dark magic, he's killing innocent people too."

Gaius stared at her, and Naila stared at him.

And in that moment, they knew…that they were in love.

**Two Weeks Later**

Gaius had disappeared under mysterious circumstances, and the magical society feared that he had been caught by Pendragon and killed.

The two had been in love, it was true, she even went as far as giving him her mother's spell book, but he'd still vanished.

Rumors of people dying across the land spread like a wildfire.

People that everyone knew had been killed; whole families wiped out, and many of the magical folk were retreating to Avalon, the heart of magic.

"It can't continue like this."

Shar'en looked at the sorceress in front of her.

Naila's eyes were bruised looking, and she seemed paler than usual.

Everyone did nowadays.

The dragon was close to having her egg, and the anticipation was unbearable.

Shar'en blew a ring of smoke out into the cave, "no. Someone must put a stop to all this magical slaughter."

Naila had tears in her eyes, "we're all lost. No one knows what to do anymore. Uther Pendragon has destroyed our world!"

The dragon nodded her head, "yes; but perhaps only _your_ world. He makes the serfs of this realm happy. He makes _their _world bearable."

Naila looked up at the dragon, "you are right."

Shar'en closed her eyes and settled down for a nap…

Naila returned home to a to quiet house.

She looked around, "Nimeuh?"

"Naila! Quick!"

Naila hurried to her sister's room and stopped when she opened the door.

"Nimeuh?"

In her sister's arms was a boy, no older than ten. His blonde hair and clothes were scorched, but the worst part was the burns on his cheek.

Naila rushed to her sister's side, "who is he?"

Nimeuh rung out a wet cloth, "he is the Ricole families son."

Naila looked up, the Ricole's were a renowned family that was the best at the dark arts.

She swallowed, "what has happened to his parents?"

Nimeuh was silent, gently cleaning off the dirt from the boy's face and hands.

"Nimeuh?"

Her sister looked up, tears in her blue eyes, "they were killed Naila! Pendragon found out that they were sorcerers and he burned down their house, with them in it!"

Naila gasped and looked back at the boy, "what is his name?"

Nimeuh began to heal a cut on his arm, "his name is Edwin. Edwin Ricole."

_Naila! Come quickly!_

Naila woke up with a start and ran out of the manor to the dragon's lair.

"Shar'en! What is happening?"

The huge dragon was curled up in pain, "it is my egg little sorceress!"

Naila slid to her knees beside the dragon, "what can I do?"

Shar'en moaned in pain, "a spell young witch! A spell to help the egg!"

Naila's eyes widened and she held out her hands.

She whispered an ancient spell that she had learned from her mother, "_Depcor, Ren'orein, Levock, Kore!"_

And with a deafening cry the egg was born.

Shar'en watched as Naila stared at the silver egg.

Finally, after moments of silence, the dragon spoke, "the Great Dragon will be here soon. He will not take kindly to you being here."

Naila looked up at the dragon, "of course. Thank you."

The dragon looked at the girl in surprise, "what for?"

Naila smiled, "for letting me see something so special."

The dragon smiled as Naila left the cave…

"How is he?"

Nimeuh sat beside Edwin, shaking her head, "I've tried several spells, but nothing seems to work."

Naila looked down at the ground and was about to speak when suddenly a large pounding came from the door.

Naila went to go see what it was…

She gasped as she opened the door.

There, nearly half of the sorcery community stood, bloody and bandaged.

Rinold spoke first, "please, let us in!"

Naila stood back as they all entered, slowly, but surely.

She watched as each entered, she memorized each face in turn and was surprised to see Keira at the end of the line.

"Kiera, what are you doing here?"

The Druid girl shook her head, "I'm not injured, but I will tell you later."

Naila let her in and turned to go see what she could do to help…

Rinold sat in an oak chair, "we were attacked. Uther Pendragon's men ambushed us. And even with our magic we were outnumbered."

Nimeuh bowed her head, "how many were killed?"

Rinold looked down at the ground, "nine."

Naila winced.

Nimeuh's jaw set in defiance, "did they take prisoner's?"

Rinold nodded, "those who were not killed were caught as they tried to hold them off. They will be killed tomorrow I'm sure."

Nimeuh stood up, "not while I can help it."

Naila looked at her sister in shook, "what?"

Nimeuh was already putting on a cloak, "I will get them and bring them back."

Naila put a hand on her sister's arm, "you can't you'll be killed!"

Nimeuh turned around, her eyes soft for her sister, "some things are worth dying for."

And before anyone could say anything she was out the door.

Kiera stared at her friend, "I've learned of my destiny."

Naila scooted closer to her, "what is it?"

Her friend looked up, her green eyes terrified, "I am pregnant with the child that will father the destruction of this realm."

Naila stared at her friend, "do you know anything else?"

The Druid girl looked up, "yes. My grandson's name will be…Mordred."

Naila woke up to screams.

Screams were everywhere, even in her head…

_Naila! Help me!_

Her eyes widened as she realized that Shar'en was in terrible danger.

She ran out of the manor, running as fast as she could down to the caves.

But, they were not only filled with dragons.

Men in red cloaks were milling about, throwing spears and swords at the precious magical beasts.

But, the screams in her head were louder, _Naila! NO!_

She ran as fast as she could, but by the time she got to Shar'en's cave, it was to late.

She watched on horror as the sapphire dragon fell to the ground, her wings torn, blood flowing everywhere.

Naila turned her head to the dragon's nest, only to see a crushed egg inside of it.

A massive roar filled the caves and Naila turned just in time to see the Great Dragon come swooping in, his golden scales flashing in the moonlight.

Naila ran as fast as she could away from the caves, knowing, that greater danger lay overhead.

When she arrived to the manor everything was in chaos.

Bodies lay strewn around the floor, and blood caked the ground.

She ran to and fro, looking for someone, anyone who was alive.

"Naila!"

She turned her head and ran over to the dying body of the sorcerer Rinold.

"They, they have your sister. They will not stop until we are all dead."

Naila held his hand, her gaze suddenly turned stony, "I will avenge all of these deaths."

Rinold nodded, and then, his eyes were lifeless.

She bowed her head sadly.

"Naila?"

She turned to see Kiera and Edwin.

She looked at them, "Kiera, take Edwin far from here, he must survive."

Kiera nodded, "where are you going?"

Naila's eyes seemed to glow red, "to get back my sister."

Naila crept among the many tents, her black cloak helping her to blend into the shadows.

Suddenly, she heard the clomping of boots.

She looked around and fell into the nearest tent, watching as the soldiers went past.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Naila?"

She turned slowly, and gasped.

"Gaius?"

He stared at her, "quickly, leave! You must get away from here!"

She stared back at him, "you're alive, we all thought you were dead!"

Gaius shook his head, "no, now you must leave quickly!"

Naila suddenly blinked, "how are you not dead, unless, you…you…"

Realization dawned in her eyes, "you work for him!"

He winced, "yes- I-I'm sorry."

"You turn your own people in to be slaughtered, like-like animals!"

He shook his head, "no! I don't lead him to anyone, you have to believe me!"

She felt her magic draw up, "NO! you lied to us all!"

He shook his head frantically, "I never lied! Please, what can I do to help you?"

She stared at him, "help me get my sister and the others out."

He thought for a moment, she glared, "do this for the one's that trusted you!"

He sighed, "fine, alright."

"Naila?"

She shushed her sister as Gaius worked on the locks, "yes. I've come to rescue you."

The other magicals gathered around the bars to, "Naila!"

Suddenly, she heard soldiers going by, "Gaius, hurry!"

He undid the lock, and just like that her friends were freed.

Naila hugged her sister, "you have to go!"

Nimeuh looked at her, "what about you?"

Naila stayed behind, "I have to stay."

Nimeuh shook her head, "no, NO!"

Naila shoved her away, "go, quickly! The guards are coming!"

She turned to Gaius, "thank you, now get them out of here!"

Gaius stared at her, "you-you're sacrificing yourself!"

Naila burned the bars of the cage to look like she'd used magic to free them, "let's hope."

Nimeuh hugged her sister, "you will get out of this, I'll make sure you do!"

And with that, Naila pushed her sister away and conjured a fog to cover their escape.

"The prisoner's, they've escaped, get that girl!"

Naila turned and saw a man that wore a crown, she muttered under her breath, "and so now I've seen you Uther Pendragon."

The next day Naila was tied to a stake, ready to be burned.

She thought of Shar'en, the lost egg, her sister, and, of course, Gaius.

She thought of the destiny that the sapphire dragon had predicted:

"_In the next few years peril and death will sweep across the land. Magic will be scarce, and you will have a choice. Your own life, or the one of which you love. Either way you will go away in guilt, horror, and feeling betrayed."_

She smiled viciously to herself, so, the dragon had been right after all.

As they lit the wood she looked off to a hill, and could have sworn that she saw two figures standing there…

Nimeuh trembled as she saw the huge fire roaring on.

She didn't turn to look at the sorcerer beside her, "I will kill you for what you have done."

Gaius nodded, "I don't doubt it."

And with that he looked out at the countryside and wondered, _was it worth it?_

**THIS WAS MY FIRST MERLIN FANFIC, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
